


Sweet Devil, Kim Hongjoong

by strawberrymarss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Fingering, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of Couches, Lowkey praise kink, Lube, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Panties, Right-Hand Man!Hongjoong, Sexual Content, Top Park Seonghwa, Unsafe Sex, birthday sex sorta, but they love each other lots, corrupted police force, finger-sucking, gotham-like city, kinda mirror sex, kinda unhealthy mindset?, lowkey exhibitionist hongjoong, mafia boss!seonghwa, they are clean tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: Seonghwa is stressed on his *birthday*. He misses Hongjoong dearly, wondering just what the hell his right-hand man/boyfriend is up to, when the boy bursts into his office, bearing gifts for the head of Phoenix.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 170





	Sweet Devil, Kim Hongjoong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwaslintroller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaslintroller/gifts).



> hello!!!!!! so i wrote this for chloe!!!!! i truly don't know if this one is good or not, but i hope you enjoy reading it!!! 
> 
> tw // blood, implied past rape/noncon, implied noncon/sexual harassment, murder, kinda unhealthy mindset idk- 
> 
> please be careful as you read!

Seonghwa sighs as he loosens his tie, ruffling his hair as he leans back onto his office chair. The mafia boss grumbles softly, pushing away the papers on his desk to make room for his elbows, resting them onto the mahogany surface, as he uses one hand to massage his temples. The Crescent police are on his ass about a certain gang—a gang they are mutual on getting rid of, one way or another—asking why that gang isn't gone and wiped off the Earth at this point. 

Seonghwa is grateful that the police decided to not be a bitch and agreed to this agreement to give Seonghwa's gang _some_ immunity, though half of the policemen are directly or indirectly involved with his people anyway, so it's not like they really could do anything. But it is rather frustrating being pushed around, rushed into taking out that gang (Hounds or something was their name) all because the police run out of ways to get rid of them. Seonghwa grumbles again, as he thought of the Hounds. 

The Hounds had only been giving Seonghwa trouble, a gang from some states up north, who expanded their territory after their new leader, Go Hyunjin, took over. Seonghwa wouldn't have given them a second glance, hell, he might have even gotten on their good side if he had to, but there were a few reasons he didn't. 

One of it is because Hyunjin is his long-term enemy, haunting him since he was just a teen, training to be the next leader of his father's organization. Hyunjin was a part of the Phoenix a long time ago, when his father was still in charge, and Seonghwa knew the older man as one of the people his father liked the most in the gang. Seonghwa hated him, because his father never stopped comparing Seonghwa to Hyunjin, constantly telling him he wants to see Seonghwa grow into a man like Hyunjin, even threatening to give Hyunjin the gang instead once, and Hyunjin's annoying, prideful personality did not help Seonghwa to like him any better. Unfortunately, Hyunjin turned his back on them—till this day, nobody knows why—which caused many deaths within Phoenix, even Seonghwa's father, and it only made Seonghwa hate him more. 

Seonghwa was glad, back then, when he learned that Hyunjin had disappeared after that bloody war three years ago, though his mind was still in a state of unrest. Deep down, he was still anxious that Hyunjin would return with only more trouble for Phoenix, but he learned to subdue this fear. And now, he sees that his instinct is correct; Hyunjin still isn't done with the Phoenix.

The raven-haired man grumbles again. Though, he supposes he should be thankful that Hyunjin is coming at him with less force than before, but it still is annoying to be dealing with the Hounds' mess, considering how Hyunjin is pulling some framing shit and causing Phoenix to be caught up in, even if the problems are never impossible to fix. Like an itch you can't satisfy, a paper cut you can't do anything about, annoying, but it's not unbearable, but better off gone. 

It's even worse that all this is happening on his birthday. Seonghwa doesn't really celebrate it extravagantly, he never did, but he does see it as a special day of some degree, wanting to usually be left alone and be able to take a break during his birthdays. He doesn't mind _some_ work, if it really can't be put aside, but he doesn't particularly like having to deal with a loudmouthed Chief Police and figuring out his next move on a rival gang as well as cleaning their mess up. 

And it is even _worse_ that Hongjoong isn't here with him right now. 

The red-haired boy, his right hand man, and his boyfriend, had told him he had some work to do today, and Seonghwa had let him go, after Hongjoong promised he'd be back soon and won't take long. But now, evening is turning into night, and Hongjoong has been out since morning, and Seonghwa really, _really_ would love to have him by his side to take his mind off things. Hongjoong had said that Seonghwa 'would be very happy' once he sees the fruits of Hongjoong's labor, and that this is a 'gift' for him, but Seonghwa just wants Hongjoong to be here right now. The Phoenix head groaned, as he thumped his head onto the desk, his mind feeling as if it was going to explode with the amount of stress he's having, when the door opened. 

"Seonghwa, darlin'~!" 

Seonghwa's head snaps up at the call, turning to look at the entrance of his office, where the doors slam open. Hongjoong stood there, smiling his foxy grin, in the pretty loose V-necked shirt Seonghwa bought for him on his birthday last year, the white bowknot ribbon sitting gently around his throat, and the black skinny jeans Seonghwa loves to see on him, because it hugs all his curves perfectly well, _covered in blood._ His red hair was disheveled, brown eyes filled with mischief and that look he always has when he's in a high after a successful mission, and blood was splattered across his cheeks, much like the scarlet staining his white shirt.

"Happy birthday, puddin'~!" Hongjoong singsongs, and Seonghwa notices he is dragging something into the office, leaving a trail of red behind, and then it registers that the thing Hongjoong is dragging is a _body._ The body of Go Hyunjin, in fact.

"Hongjoong?" Seonghwa stands, feeling his chest bloom and squeeze with all sorts of emotions. 

"Here's your present, darlin', well, at least one of 'em! I took care of the Hounds today, so the Chief won't be on your ass about it anymore," Hongjoong cheerfully says, dropping the body a metre or so from Seonghwa's desk. "I gotta say, the Hounds don't got no bite on them, only barking like stupid pups, only this ugly fella—"—Hongjoong kicks Hyunjin's limp body, and Seonghwa doesn't miss the way a little suppressed shiver runs through him when he does—"—had any fight in him."

Seonghwa turns a blind eye to the little shiver and rounds his desk to take a closer look at the body, letting out a laugh of disbelief. The joy of finally seeing the man he hates so much dead, lying limp on the floor, fills Seonghwa's veins, as he trembles in excitement. And to think… and to think that his _beloved_ Hongjoong took the time and did this for _him_.

"Hongjoong, you… you actually did it," Seonghwa laughs, crouching down to observe the body. He reaches out a hand to touch it, but Hongjoong grabs it quickly, pulling him up and flush against him. 

"Now, now, don't ya go and touch it. You don't have your gloves on, mister," Hongjoong grins, and Seonghwa can't stop fucking smiling. Hongjoong looks so fucking ethereal like this, pulling Seonghwa in. "Besides, that's not the only present I've got for ya, honey."

"Oh, really now?" Seonghwa says, and then sighs, caressing Hongjoong's blood-stained cheek, "my dear, you really are beautiful."

"Thank you," Hongjoong chuckles, "do ya like this gift?"

"Very. So, so much," Seonghwa breathes, and Hongjoong giggles, kissing him full on the lips. 

Seonghwa accepts it, lets Hongjoong lick into his mouth, before he slips out his own tongue and mixes it into the kiss. A small moan escapes Hongjoong, and Seonghwa is on cloud nine, and he doesn't really care that there's a dead body right by their feet right now. All he could think is how much he loves Hongjoong, and how good Hongjoong feels right now, and—

 _Thump_!

Seonghwa lets out an 'oof' when he lands on the couch, staring up at Hongjoong who's looking down on him, giving him the cockiest smile. 

"Hongjoong?" Seonghwa sits up, cocking his head to the side in question, and the other smirks, as he undoes the bow knot around his neck.

"Puddin', the Hounds ain't the only present I've got ya, I told ya that much, didn't I?" Hongjoong smiles cheekily, "don't you wanna know what's the other gift I got for ya?"

The shirt falls off Hongjoong in one fluid motion, and Seonghwa's mouth waters as he marvels at the beautiful body exposed to him. This isn't their first time, but he never, ever gets enough of Hongjoong, he'd always marvel at his beauty as if this is his first time seeing it. Hongjoong slips off his bloodied gloves and discards them mindlessly, smiling as he sees Seonghwa's expression.

"Like it?" Hongjoong asks, and moves to straddle Seonghwa, climbing into his lap. 

Seonghwa sees the dark of night out of the corner of his eye. 

"But, the window…" Seonghwa trails off. He isn't one to be paranoid, but he can get rather anxious when he's in a stressed state, his mind spiraling off thinking of unlikely possibilities. 

"Darlin', that's the best part," Hongjoong smiles, giving Seonghwa a chaste kiss, and whispers against his lips, "whoever's out there can see you make me yours."

Seonghwa flushes a little, but then he smiles. 

Well, there's no harm in having fun once in a while, he decides.

"Lovely," Seonghwa sighs, letting Hongjoong push him down onto the couch, "you're just such a minx, aren't you?"

"Don't tell me you don't wanna show 'em I'm yours," Hongjoong pouts playfully, "because I'd really want that."

"But you're already mine, Joong," Seonghwa says back. 

"But you ain't got any marks on me, star boy, y'know some of 'em dogs got frisky when I was going undercover earlier?" 

Seonghwa feels something dark and violent coil in him, and Hongjoong pats his cheek. A bit of blood stains Seonghwa's cheek, he could feel the sticky feeling of dried blood on his skin.

"Yes, star boy, that's the look I want on ya, hottie," Hongjoong smiles, and Seonghwa almost growls thinking of what they could have possibly done to _his_ Hongjoong. 

" _What_ did they do to you?" Seonghwa asks, his tone low and angry. 

Hongjoong traces circles on Seonghwa's clothed chest with a finger, then proceeds to undo Seonghwa's buttons one by one, as he talks. 

"Nothin' much I can't handle," Hongjoong murmurs plainly, his voice softening, and Seonghwa sees the faint sadness in his eyes. They both know Hongjoong had a rough past related to things like this. Though he has healed, there are times when the wounds just open back up. "Just touched me… Crowded me… Ya know, said some things, that's what useless doggies like 'em always do. Only bark, no bite. But it's nothin', I showed them no mercy later, killed 'em real good, twisted them all up, ya wouldn't even be able to recognize 'em when I was done."

Hongjoong chuckles softly, looking up at him from the now undone buttons, smiling gently. Seonghwa takes his hand and kisses his knuckles, then intertwines their fingers. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, my love," Seonghwa apologizes, "and it's all because of me."

"Not at all, darlin'," Hongjoong leans down, kissing him again. "I knew what I was gettin' into, pumpkin, it's not your fault."

Seonghwa frowns. 

"If anything," Hongjoong suddenly grinds his ass down onto Seonghwa's slowly decreasing bulge, and the other lets out a gasp at the friction. Hongjoong merely smirks up at him, "it just shows ya gotta mark me to show 'em who they're messin' with, yeah?"

"Oh, honey, you're pretty insistent tonight," Seonghwa smirks as he grabs onto Hongjoong's hips, causing the other to shiver at his touch. Hongjoong giggles, and leans down, catching Seonghwa's lips in messy kisses as he grinds down onto the raven-haired man's growing bulge, moans and groans escaping them both as the room grows hotter and hotter. 

"God, Hongjoong… you…" Seonghwa moans when Hongjoong grinds on his bulge in a particularly sinful way, and the other chuckles softly, nosing at Seonghwa's neck, grazing his teeth there and leaving bites and sucking hickeys onto Seonghwa's skin, pushing off Seonghwa's unbuttoned shirt, the Phoenix leader sitting up a little to aid him in that. 

"Do ya like it, Mars?" Hongjoong breathes. "Don't come yet, don't come before you're in me, 'kay?"

" 'Course I like it, you little devil," Seonghwa groans, "fuck, Hongjoong, you feel so good."

"Mhm, touch me, Seonghwa, touch me, use me," Hongjoong gasps when Seonghwa teases his hardened nipples and bucks his hips up, grinding his bulge against the red-haired boy, "ah, fuck, _Hwa,_ you feel _so_ fucking good, _please_."

"Got you," Seonghwa mutters before he rises, pushing Hongjoong onto his back as he hovers over the boy, crashing his lips onto the other's. 

Hongjoong moans into the kiss, quickly grabbing onto the hair on the back of Seonghwa's head, sighing. Seonghwa lets him tug on his hair as he makes his way down Hongjoong's body, sucking and biting, leaving marks and little bruises the way he knows Hongjoong loves it. Hongjoong lets out a loud moan when Seonghwa takes one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking on the bud hard, punching the breath out of the red-haired boy. 

"S-Seonghwa- ah!" Hongjoong gasps, as Seonghwa moves on to the other nipple, not giving Hongjoong even a moment to catch his breath. "S-Seonghwa, you—"

"Louder, baby," Seonghwa huskily says, before he licks a trail down Hongjoong's torso, the other squirming in delight at the feeling of Seonghwa's hot tongue on him, "louder. I wanna hear you."

"Anything- Anything for you, Hwa—" Hongjoong pants out, and Seonghwa laughs softly, relishing in Hongjoong's noises and squirming. 

Seonghwa then makes quick work of Hongjoong's belt, tugging off the other's skinny jeans, only to have his breath hitch as he stared at the black, lacy panties Hongjoong had on. Hongjoong's legs fall open even wider, letting Seonghwa have the clearest view of the piece of undergarment, his hardened cock straining against them. 

"Like what you see, Hwa?" Hongjoong breathlessly asks, and Seonghwa draws in a sharp breath. 

"Hongjoong, I _swear_ —" Seonghwa pulls the panties aside—Hongjoong looks _so_ delicious like this, and Seonghwa wants to ravish him—and winces again when he sees the little glass circle at Hongjoong's entrance. He feels his own bulge grow, straining against his slacks. "Y-You plugged yourself?"

"I- ah-" Hongjoong gasped a little when Seonghwa takes hold of the plug's handle and pulls it out a little, then thrusts it back in deeper. "I- I wanted to be prepared for you, Hwa—"

"You're just so good for me, aren't you, Joongie?" Seonghwa asks, and Hongjoong moans at the praise. "Wasn't it difficult to do your job like this?"

"Mhm, it was," Hongjoong squirms when Seonghwa takes the plug again and thrusts it in and out. "F-Fuck- ah- it- it wasn't easy, b-but I liked it- and- I wanted- I wanted to be good f-for ya—"

"Oh, darlin', Hongjoong, my sweetheart," Seonghwa coos, peppering kisses on Hongjoong's face, then kissing the boy full on the mouth, swallowing his moans as he thrusts the butt plug in and out of him. "Will you come for me, baby? I wanna see how pretty you are for me."

"F-Fingers… please, Hwa?" Hongjoong asks innocently, and who is Seonghwa to deny him? 

"Let me get the lube and condoms, yes, lovely? Be good for me, will you?" Seonghwa kisses Hongjoong on the forehead and stands up, walking over to the desk to get the said items, as Hongjoong whimpers and whines softly at the couch, trying to stop himself from touching, because Seonghwa didn't say he could touch. Seonghwa notices this, and he feels affection bloom in his chest. "You can touch, Joongie."

Hongjoong lets out a grateful 't-thank you' and wraps his hand around himself, stroking his cock as he presses his face into the leather couch, whining and whimpering desperately. Seonghwa could hear his little muffled moans of 'Seonghwa' as he walks back to the couch, and it all goes straight to his lower region. Seonghwa sets down the items on the coffee table next to them, uncapping the lube and pouring it onto his fingers, and sits down between Hongjoong's legs, gently spreading them open again after Hongjoong reflexively closed them as he touched himself. 

"Joongie, dear, let me see you," Seonghwa softly says, and Hongjoong hiccups, before he lets go of himself and moves his face away from the couch, to look at Seonghwa with teary eyes and quivering lips, cheeks flushed pink. 

"H-Hwa," Hongjoong sobs needily, and Seonghwa shushes him. 

"I'm gonna put my fingers in, okay?" Seonghwa says, pushing the panties aside and slips out the butt plug when Hongjoong nods. 

Hongjoong is already loose because of the plug, so Seonghwa's finger does not face any problems slipping into Hongjoong's heat, the other gripping tight onto the couch's covers, moving his hips to get more pleasure as Seonghwa works his digit in and out. It doesn't take long before Hongjoong asks for another, and Seonghwa obliges, scissoring and thrusting his fingers, wanting to find that little bundle of nerves to drive Hongjoong crazy, but before he could, Hongjoong's walls clench around his fingers as the red-haired boy comes with a long moan of Seonghwa's name, arching off the couch, white spurting out of his cock, painting his stomach and some landing on Seonghwa's cheek. 

"Oh, my, just look at how pretty you are," Seonghwa coos, bringing his fingers out to let Hongjoong take a break. 

Hongjoong heaves, as he falls back onto the couch. Seonghwa smiles fondly looking at how wrecked the boy is, and uses a finger to gather the mess on his cheek, and puts the finger on Hongjoong's lips, the other opening his mouth willingly as Seonghwa pushes his finger in.

"Suck, baby, you should clean up after yourself, yeah?" Seonghwa says, and Hongjoong sucks obediently, the finger coming out clean when Seonghwa pulls it out. "Mm, good work, my darling. You look so pretty like this, all flushed, with blood on your cheeks, all messy with your cum on your tummy."

Hongjoong whines, moving his hands to cover his blushing face, and Seonghwa clicks his tongue in mock displeasure, pulling Hongjoong's hands away. 

"No, honey, let me see your face," Seonghwa commands, and Hongjoong lets Seonghwa pull his hands away, shyly looking up at Seonghwa through his eyelashes. "Pretty baby, all good for me."

"Am I doing a good job, Hwa? Do you like your gift?" Hongjoong asks, and Seonghwa smiles warmly, bending down to kiss Hongjoong and nuzzle his nose.

"Of course, baby, I love it so much."

But then, Hongjoong pouts playfully again. 

"But, Seonghwa, are ya not gonna fuck me?" Hongjoong asks, and Seonghwa chuckles, then he pours more lube onto his fingers, before thrusting them in again, one at first, then two when Hongjoong moans and asks for another one. 

"I will, but right after I know you're all prepped."

Hongjoong whines in protest, "but I can take you like this!"

Seonghwa merely shakes his head, and then enters another finger, which shuts Hongjoong up. 

"No, Joongie, I need to know you really are ready. I don't want to hurt you, dear."

Hongjoong merely nods, as he moans in pleasure when Seonghwa thrusts his digits in and out, and almost screams when the digits brush over a bump in him, hands flailing to grip at Seonghwa's shoulders. 

"F-Fuck, Hwa- Hwa, I'm ready- I'm ready- Please- Please-" Hongjoong almost screams in desperation as Seonghwa continues thrusting his fingers in and out, and the Phoenix's head shushes him, kissing him as he pulls his fingers out. 

"I gotchu, Joongie, let me put the condom on—"

" _No_!" Hongjoong almost _howls_ , grabbing onto Seonghwa's wrist, and Seonghwa halts, looking at Hongjoong in surprise. "I- I want to feel you, Hwa- I don't want some stupid rubber ruinin' it, I know I sound stupid, but—"

"Hey, hey," Seonghwa calls softly, caressing Hongjoong's cheek as he presses a kiss to his forehead, "it's okay. But are you really sure about this, baby?"

"I want to _feel_ you, Seonghwa. I know you want it too, you mentioned it before, so I want ya to do it, _please_ ," Hongjoong almost begs, "we're both clean, aren't we? Unless you were touchin' somebody without me knowin'—"

Seonghwa kisses him, gently and softly, and Hongjoong _melts_.

"Baby, you're my only one, okay?" Seonghwa reassures, and a sob escapes Hongjoong as he leans into Seonghwa's touch on his cheek. "If you really do want it, then yes, let's do it."

"Thank you," Hongjoong whispers, "thank you. It's your birthday, but—"

"Just 'cause it's my birthday don't mean I'll do things you don't want to, lovely," Seonghwa pecks his lips, "and about that, I was wondering too. Can we do it facing the window? I—"

"Yes!" Hongjoong cuts him off, eyes sparkling with excitement, "yes! Yes, of course! Of course, Seonghwa!"

Seonghwa chuckles. "Now, aren't you just excited for this, kitten?" 

"I wanna do it!"

"Okay, kitten, now, would ya be good and lean your front against the back pillows? Let me get ready, okay?" Seonghwa asks, and Hongjoong nods, excitedly turning around to do as told, resting his chest against the back pillows of the couch, eagerly waiting for Seonghwa, ass out and ready, hanging in the air. 

The sight of how ready Hongjoong is for him has Seonghwa groaning softly, thinking about just how good Hongjoong is going to feel around him, and he wastes no time taking his slacks off, slicking himself up with lube, giving himself a few strokes before he gets behind Hongjoong, one foot on the floor, while his other leg knelt onto the couch. He makes sure to push the panties aside and lines himself up with Hongjoong's entrance, and looks up. Like this, he could see their reflections, the way Hongjoong is hiding a part of his face, but the want in his eyes is still clear, and he catches Hongjoong's eyes on the window. 

"Eyes on yourself, Joongie, I want you to see what becomes of you," Seonghwa instructs, and Hongjoong lets out a soft moan, as he pushes his ass back, Seonghwa's tip pressed gently against his hole, and they both groan at the feeling. 

"C'mon, Hwa," Hongjoong whines, and Seonghwa grabs onto his hips, pushing in. 

Hongjoong whimpers at the feeling of being filled by Seonghwa, his _beloved_ Seonghwa, loving the way Seonghwa's warm chest is pressed firmly against his back as the mafia boss pushes in until he's fully inside. He missed this, he missed getting Seonghwa for himself, it's been awhile since they last had time because of how busy they got due to the Hounds, and Hongjoong could tell that Seonghwa misses him too by the way Seonghwa just sits for a moment, lets himself bask in Hongjoong's warmth around him, sighing right at Hongjoong's ear in pleasure. 

"Hwa, puddin', you can move," Hongjoong softly says, and he sees Seonghwa's gaze darken a little in the window, before Seonghwa pulls out, then pushes all the way to the hilt back in, making Hongjoong gasp. "Hwa, _please_."

Seonghwa grunts, and starts to thrust, building up his pace, as Hongjoong grasps onto the couch's covers, mewls and moans escaping him. As much as he wants to close his eyes and throw his head back because the amount of pleasure Seonghwa gives him is just _too much_ , Hongjoong forces himself to keep his eyes open and watch himself in the window, watch himself be wrecked and ruined by Seonghwa, the only man Hongjoong would ever submit to, the only man Hongjoong would ever let do whatever he wants with him, the only man Hongjoong would be pliant for, the only man Hongjoong has ever _loved_. Saliva drips from the corners of his mouth, as Hongjoong gets lost in pleasure, mouth hanging open, as moans and pleas and calls of 'Seonghwa, Seonghwa, Seonghwa' escape him, getting louder, and turning into short, high-pitched staccato moans, as Seonghwa quickens his pace and deepens his thrusts. 

A change in angle and a sharp thrust hits Hongjoong right at that bundle of nerves, almost driving him over the edge, as he gasps and his fists tighten onto the couch's covers, almost ripping them, as Seonghwa continues slamming into him, hitting that spot over and over, and Hongjoong starts to cry, as he feels wave after wave of pleasure hit him with every thrust. 

"F-Fuck! Hwa- Oh god, fuck— _ah_ !— so good, Hwa, so _good, more_ , _please—_ harder, _please_ —" Hongjoong sobs and Seonghwa relentlessly pounds into him, hands gripping tight onto Hongjoong's hips, and the thought of seeing bruises the next day there causes Hongjoong to near his orgasm. "Seonghwa—"

"Fuck, Joong—" Seonghwa grunts, "fuck, you feel so goddamn good— wanna fuck you, wanna wreck you, wanna mark you— mine, Joong, mine, you're _mine_ —"

And Hongjoong likes it, he likes the idea of being Seonghwa's and _only_ Seonghwa's, carrying out Seonghwa's orders, doing whatever Seonghwa wants him to, and he wouldn't mind living forever as Seonghwa's, forever and ever and _ever_ , by Seonghwa's side. Hongjoong gasps sharply at a particularly deep thrust to his prostate, and he clenches around Seonghwa, as he comes again without warning, crying out Seonghwa's name, spilling all over the couch. Seonghwa curses out loud, as he fucks Hongjoong through it, chasing his own high, and Hongjoong likes it _so_ much. 

"K-Keep going— Hwa, keep going— in me, please, _in me_ —" Hongjoong begs him, and Seonghwa keeps going, picking up his pace a little more and deepening his thrusts a little more, before he presses his tip against Hongjoong's prostate, and stills, releasing into the red-haired boy as he bites onto Hongjoong's shoulder. 

Hongjoong shudders at the feeling of Seonghwa filling him up, his warm seed spilling into him, making him _so full_ of Seonghwa and just _Seonghwa_. They stayed like there for a minute, heaving and panting, the sounds of their heavy breathing the only thing filling the room. Then, slowly, Seonghwa moves, pulling out with an obscene sound, and Hongjoong could hear the sound of the mixture of lube and Seonghwa's cum drip onto the couch, some of it dripping onto the floor. 

Hongjoong watches himself in the window, observes how wrecked he looks, how much Seonghwa ruined him, and his cock twitches weakly thinking of how Seonghwa gripped onto his hips, thinking of the way Seonghwa released inside him, thinking of the way Seonghwa thrusted into him—

"I'm going to wipe you down, angel," Seonghwa's gentle voice enters his ears, and Hongjoong whimpers softly, leaning his weight onto the couch as he feels his legs shake as Seonghwa takes off the (now ruined) panties and wipes him clean with a soft towel, so gently Hongjoong almost cries. He's always been a weird kind of sensitive and emotional every time they finish making love. "How do you feel, Joongie?"

"Good… I feel so good…." Hongjoong trails off, and then he feels the tears fall from his eyes. "I love you so much, Seonghwa. Did I make you happy? Did you like my present? Did you—"

He feels Seonghwa sit next to him, and then he is in Seonghwa's lap, all curled up to the mafia boss. 

"Of course, Joongie, dear, I love it so much," Seonghwa reassures, playing with Hongjoong's hair, as the other buries his face in the crook of his neck, sighing as he takes in Seonghwa's relaxing scent. "You did so well for me, Joongie, thank you so much for giving me such an amazing birthday present." 

Hongjoong cuddles further into Seonghwa, and the raven-haired man lets him, holding him close. Seonghwa catches sight of Hyunjin's body laying limp in a puddle of blood on the floor, but he merely gives it no thought. That man is probably already in Hell, his soul burning in purgatory, and Seonghwa decides he'll care about the body later. Right now, he only wants to hold Hongjoong. 

"I love you, Seonghwa," Hongjoong whispers, and Seonghwa hums. 

"I love you too, my sweet little devil."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was alright! i am sorry if i triggered anyone, and please forgive any unrealistic parts :( thank you for reading! Do leave some kudo's and comments, I appreciate them! 💖


End file.
